<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How It Starts by Sachi_Grace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137488">How It Starts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace'>Sachi_Grace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Place For Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, Fanservice, Mondo has a mouth, owamiki week 2020, what else do I call Mikan's tripping??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Crush</p><p>How does one with a nervous tick in yelling try to communicate with a hypersensitive nurse? A lot easier than you may think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oowada Mondo/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Place For Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How It Starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another shipping week. For another pairing that I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with. But it's nice challenge! Thank you to Owamiki Week 2020 for hosting this event! I'm super excited to see how I improve and getting out of my comfort zone. I hope everyone enjoys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re staring again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo quickly looked away and turned his attention to Makoto, who was looking like he was trying to hide a smile around the straw of the juice box he was drinking from. The courtyard had a good amount of students scattered about to eat lunch underneath the sun and the trees. Both of them were near the fountain since the breeze carried the mist onto them, cooling them down from the heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since he had to visit the nurse’s office once because he accidently opening his wound during P.E, he couldn’t deny that Mikan caught his eye. She was gentle and sweet. She had a soft voice that was soothing and definately could soothe a scared animal. She knew exactly what she was about, and she wasn’t afraid to tell him to sit down and not move when he threatened to open the wound further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unfortunate thing was that Mikan was easy to scare. The poor timid nurse flinched at any loud sound that was made. He noticed that her friends, if he could even call them that, belittled her and taunted her like a school-ground bully. The bandages that were wrapped on her body would always be in different places, but he was certain that someone was hurting her. He wanted to approach her and ask her if she was okay, or at the very least ask if she needed him to scare </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> off. However, even that approach could go wrong...because of his nervous tick. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“You can just talk to her, you know.” Makoto said lightly, as though it was the simplest thing in the universe. It was...in hindsight. It was the easiest thing that he could possibly do. Just go up to her, say hello. Maybe control his “indoor voice” as Taka would note was already at a loud volume. “I heard from Hinata-kun that Tsumiki-san is actually very sweet. She’s just shy. Uh...think of her like a frightened puppy if that helps?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously comparing a woman to a bitch?” Mondo stared at his best friend, who quickly started to raise his hands and backtrack. Mondo’s mouth twitched a little. It was easy to fuck around with Makoto like that. He took things too seriously sometimes. He was about to open his mouth to assure Makoto that he was just teasing when he heard a loud scream and turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The position that Mikan was in was...compromising to say the least. Her skirt was flung over her head, exposing her panties and her legs were sprawled out from underneath her as though she had been tossed onto a bed. Her blonde haired friend was giggling and a lot of the other students were either turning away out of embarrassment, or were also giggling nervously. It raised Mondo’s blood pressure up and before Makoto could try to talk him out of it, stomped over towards the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Mondo reached down and grabbed Mikan by the wrist, hauling her up onto her feet and keeping her steady. “You good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes! I-I’m so sorry!” Mikan stammared. “Yo-you didn’t have to he-help me like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No probs.” Mondo’s gaze flickered to the blonde who suddenly went still. He supposed the message that he was sending was clear, but so was hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatcha going to do about it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was loud like a challenge and Mondo wasn’t one for subtlety. “You’re coming with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-ah?!” Mikan startled as she was suddenly dragged. “W-where?! A-are you go-going to hu-hurt me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!” Mondo let her go, his voice already raised. “Course I’m not gonna hit you. What do you take me for? Some sleazy bastard? I’m tryin’ to get you to sit with us so that your bitch of a friend doesn’t do anything more to embarass you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mondo that was so loud.” Makoto had a bead of sweat go down his face but he gave Mikan a grin as they approached the fountain. “Hello Tsumiki-san!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hello!” Mikan stammared. “I-I hope that I’m no-not both-bothering you with my, with my presence at all.” She started to lick at her lips and then started to fidget with her hands. “I t-trip eas-easy so there was real-really no need to wor-worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Mondo and Makoto exchanged a look. Mondo would put a good amount of yen against Celeste about who it was that tripped Mikan. He turned his attention over to her group of friends that were watching the scene. The redhead and the blonde were appearing to be arguing. Whether or not it was over the scene that had been caused or what, Mondo didn’t know. Nor did he really care. He turned back to Mikan. “It wasn’t okay for them to fucking’ treat you like that or offer you help to get up. Shitty friends if you ask me. My gang looks after each other, and that’s that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tha-that’s right. Yo-you’re part of a biker gang.” Mikan looked fearful and Mondo wished he just kept his mouth shut. That 10 streak losing game was going to turn 11 if he didn’t find a way to shut his trap. “Yo-you must deal with a lot of injuries the-then.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can get him to admit when he has a bruise,” Makoto helpfully chimed into the conversation. “Then I think we’d get somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up. Jesus Christ.” Mondo groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikan let out a soft giggle and Mondo could swear he never heard anything brighter or prettier than that. “W-well. I-I think that I shou-should go back to my frie-friends.” She said timidly. “They really aren’t all that bad when yo-you get to know them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure.” Mondo deadpanned. “Because I’m not willing to let you go back if you’re just gonna get hurt again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m f-fine. I’m us-used to it. It’s not like they ha-hate me. I do-don’t mind.” Mikan grinned and both Mondo and Makoto froze at her words. “Th-thank you again for-for helping m-me out. I’m really so-sorry I cause so-so much tro-trouble!” Before Mondo could even attempt to tell her otherwise, she took off, already nearly tripping over the cobblestone path to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well look at the bright side.” Makoto offered lightly. “You got to have a decent conversation with her without the yelling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Hell yeah!” Mondo beamed as he turned towards Makoto. “I didn’t fuckin’ yell!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re yelling though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you want from me!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both missed completely how Mikan had turned her attention back towards them when she heard their voices carry to where she was sitting with her friends. A light blush staining across her cheeks, easy teasing fodder for Hiyoko to latch onto. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>